


Love Confession

by PrettySlug (MapleSheep)



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kaiju, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSheep/pseuds/PrettySlug
Summary: A new club manager is hired for Seijoh's team. Iwaizumi falls in love with the Kaiju schoolgirl, but will his love story with Gojirako even start, with Tsukishima suddenly getting in the way?
Relationships: Iwaizumi/Gojirako, Tsukishima/Gojirako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomniacFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/gifts).



* * *

It was a gorgeous day in October, the leaves were starting to fall off trees and Karasuno had a game against Seijoh or however you spell their school's name. A volleyball game, since this is about a volleyball manga/anime, of the shounen genre, with a sports subgenre, published in Shounen jump, written and drawn by Haruichi Furudate, the real mvp you keep doing you.

The new manager, Gojirako, ran inside the gym, her skirt fluttering behind her as her large scally reptilian tail swished in the wind to help her keep her balance. The adorable high schooler was late and needed to make sure her team had her cheering on their side, as it was the one deciding factor in their victory. Skills never matter in shoujo mangas, the heroine's cheers are all the pretty boys need to win so this is what we're basing ourselves on here ; this is absolutely not to make her relevant to the plot.

With sweat pearling on his eyebrows, Iwaizumi looked up, wiping it off with his arm like what you'd imagine Hephaistos doing once he'd finished smithing the thunder Zeus would use to smite anyone who dares say Gojirako is a self insert (as I am way below her and not deserving of being compared to her perfection). His dark beady eyes sparkled as he looked at the young woman ; she was a second year and had joined their club after transferring here, saying she just had to support them in beating everyone else, for some reasons she hadn't explained and that never will be brushed upon again.

He tried to repress a blush when looking in her direction, as he couldn't help but feel deeply aroused and distubed by the dips and crannies on her cheeks ; her tough scales glistened under the artificial lights of the gym. The young man was brought back to his senses by his captain, and he tried to focus on the game. However, in an attempt to impress the new object of his affections, he couldn't help but flex his muscles a little more than usual, making him especially strong at hitting the ball or whatever.

Gojirako caught him looking at her, giggling a little and hiding her gigantic maw full of sharp teeth behind her small, dainty hand. She had known since she'd joined the team she had a crush on him. Everyone loved Oikawa, but frankly she had always loved rugged, emotionally unavailable men more than pretty boys with suave voices. To her, Iwaizumi was her masculine ideal ; as beautiful as an ancient greek statue exposed in the Louvre, only instead of being naked and flexing he wore a uniform, and instead of being in Paris they were in a small town in Japan and tourists didn't come to crowd around him and ruin the visit for everyone else by using flash when taking pictures, talking loudly, and generally being disrespectful and rushing through the museum to mainly see the Victory of Samothrace, the Mona Lisa and the Venus of Milo, bunch of assholes.

The Kaiju-schoolgirl had decided today was the day ; she'd confess her love to the meaty hunk who was playing as Seijoh's ace today, and hoped being ace was only a volleyball position and not his sexual orientation as she wanted to do dirty naughty things to him. Though if he was she would also accept him as he was since Asexuals are valid and we love you guys, seriously, Gojirako is just a horny piece of shit here don't mind her.

Her plan was simple ; she wanted to wait for them to win the game to call him aside and finally give him her love letter. Then hopefully they'd kiss and she'd get to slide her thick lizard tongue in his mouth to savour him fully. Maybe devour him, though I don't like vore and I want this to stay PG so really all she dreamed about was making out with him. Maybe play seven minutes in heaven. Do teenagers still do this ? Did they actually do this or was that just a quizilla fever dream in the 2000's ?

The team that was meant to come to play against her beloved had arrived. As one tall blond guy walked in the gym, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Tsukishima had never been one for romance ; he'd always despised the idea and avoided the topic, as any edgy teenager with self esteem problems would do. However, as he stepped in the gym for their game against Seijoh, he couldn't help but half choke on a breath as he saw the most magnificent creature.

Despite it being the middle of October and since this takes place in the Northern Hemisphere, autumn, cherry tree petals suddenly fluttered in the wind surrounding Gojirako. She had long slender legs with soft skin and gorgeous springy flesh, wore a cute schoolgirl uniform and a pretty frilly lace pink bow on her bald head, and had a tail and the face of what seemed to be a… Torvosaurus ? Or was it a Daspletosaurus ? His little nerdy heart was conflicted as he wasn't sure ; she looked so gorgeous with her reptilian pupils, and all he could think about was to satisfy her needs as a cold blooded creature by providing her warmth with his own body. Ah, how he yearned to embrace the delicate T-rex looking woman. Who would have thought after all these years he'd finally find someone to melt the ice age that had taken over his heart ?

For once Tsukishima felt young again, almost like he'd returned to the pleistocene and was the first mammal to discover love. However, as a cool glasses character, he had to put up an act as a cruel man, just like all best megane characters in otome games. He forced a sarcastic grin on his face and a condescendant look as he looked at her, trying to keep his little neanderthal heart in check.

Once the game ended, Gojirako hid her face in her hands as she blushed daintily ; she had to confess her love now !!! Could the pure hearted young lady do it ? Would Iwaizumi accept her, and her strange hobby of smashing buildings in the Tokyo Bay ? As she stood up in the hopes of doing so, the scary blond from the other team had Kabedon'd her, pinning her to the wall in a threatening way- suddenly her heart wavered, her inner lid sliding over her eyes as she stared up at Tsukishima.

“Hey girl… I know how to plesiosaur a lady. I'll let you tricera-top me if you'd like so come home with me so I can make you Dino-sore.”

Gojirako's heart skipped a beat as the taller man's eyes bore deep into her soul, telling her everything she'd ever wanted to hear; Iwaizumi never looked at her with such intensity. For a few seconds she imagined herself falling for this desperate man instead, their life together; him winning the nationals, them marrying, a dozen egg hatching, them growing older as they listened to the pitter patter of little kaiju feet as they watched buildings crash down in Tokyo's bay, destruction and carnage, fires everywhere, another nuclear disaster, reading the newspaper in a reclining chair, being that annoying couple that held hand in the corridors of the retirement home…

But no, no matter what, even when his face leaned closer for a kiss, she couldn't do it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Iwaizumi's face, full of tears and defeat- was it because Karasuno crushed them in the game or because Tsukishima was trying to take the only woman he'd ever love away from him?

“Kyaaa~” She yelled, like your typical shoujo manga heroine, her shrill scream enough to make anyone's eardrums burst and bleed in a surrounding area of at least 1km but thankfully since she's the main character and a dainty lady it's seen as cute and not annoying as fuck. She pushed the tall boy off of her and ran off, her knees inward and her arms folding at the elbow as she lifted her hands in that perfectly awkward but cutesy run characters do when they're desperate, a single tear slowly falling from her eye and rolling on her cheek as she ran to Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi-senpai~” She stopped in front of him before throwing herself in his arms, ignoring the sweat and probably unpleasant smell that'd come from a highschooler who just spent a few hours doing sports and didn't shower yet. His strong muscly arms wrapped around her as she let out a soft gasp.

“Iwaizumi-sama, I've always...”

“You don't need to say anything, Gojirako-chan.”

She was stopped mid-confession by the man of her dreams giving her a pretty intense look. Turning around to protect the adorable Kaiju, he glared at Tsukishima. The other man, now heartbroken, just let out a small “tch” before walking away, defeated. Someday, he'd find the pterodactyl of his dreams. Until then, he had Yamaguchi to fill his lonely nights as an edgy angsty anime protagonist. Soon enough, the power of friendship would make him less of an insufferable teenager anyway.

The buff ace looked strong and rugged as he squeezed the kaiju in his arms tighter, looking down at her and brushing nonexistant hairs out of her face, doing it only so he could run his hand along the scales on her cheek.

“Gojirako… Would you maybe like to do something together after this?”

Her heart skipped a beat again, hinting at a probable early death caused by undiagnosied arrythmia.

“Y-Yes! Iwaizumi-kun!”

His smile sparkled as he showed his teeth, a clear sign of aggression in most species, and simply a way for him to show off he brushed his teeth for the required three minutes three times a day, making his dentist proud.

“Would you like to go smashing buildings with me then?”

“Iwaizumi-kun!”

She loved him so much she couldn't do anything but call out his name, mist forming in her eyes as another lone tear rolled down her cheek like in the best emotional moments in most romantic comedies, this time a tear of happiness.

He lifted her in his arms bridal style, earning another “Kyaa~” this time, a happy giggly one as she opened her maw wide to show all her sharp teeth in a delighted smile, her tail swishing around as he somehow managed to walk off towards the sunset despite being in a gym and how dangerous getting close to the sun is, nevermind the fact it's plain impossible to walk towards the sun as you need to get away from the earth's crust and walking implies staying on the ground.

They got married and had many little kaijus, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Insomniacfox left me unchecked long enough for me to write this crap. Also disclaimer I don't take drugs, I just have a very active imagination. Hope you enjoyed my masterpiece. I'm fucking proud of it. Embrace the cringe, spread love.
> 
> Oh yeah the art is mine too. Cheers.


End file.
